The Death of Alfred F Jones
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: On Halloween night 2011 Alfed F. Jones is out trick or treating. what will happen when he visit's Arthur's house? NOT A DEATH FIC!


The death of Alfred F. Jones

It was Halloween night 2011. Arthur was in his house working on a spell. There was a knock on the door. Sighing he got up and answered the door. Standing in the doorway was Alfred dressed up like well Arthur wasn't exactly sure who he was dressed up like. "Trick or treat!"

"Ummm Alfred this is England. We don't celebrate Halloween here. And aren't you a little old to be dressing up?"

'WHAT? Are you kidding? One is never too old to dress up. And you Brits really need to start celebrating Halloween. It's one of the best holidays there is well except for the 4th of July. So what are you doing that's so important you had to turn down my invitation to go trick or treating and stay home?" With that Alfred pushed by Arthur and walked inside. Arthur shut the door and followed protesting as the American started walking towards his basement. "Please don't go down there. It has very important things that I would not like you to touch." Ignoring the Brit Alfred proceeded right downstairs and promptly saw the potion Arthur was working on before he had shown up. "Cool! Like what does it do? It looks good. I'm gonna drink it!" and with that he promptly drank the potion. He gave a scream then fell silent. Alfred? ALFRED? If this is a joke it's not funny! Wake up WAKE UP!" unable to revive Alfred Arthur brought him upstairs and put him in the bedroom next to his. Later he was in the kitchen, making scones when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Alfred? Is that you? I hope you learned your lesson about messing with things I told you not to." There was no answer. Arthur walked over to the stairs and looked up. There was Alfred standing there but the odd thing was Arthur could see through him. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom where He put Alfred and there he was lying on the bed. But then Arthur walked over to the stairs and there was Alfred standing there. He looked back and forth for a little while looking like a guy from a cartoon clip. Finally he sunk to the ground and said "Alfred there are two of you."

"well it's nice to know you are capable of stating the obvious at least." At that Arthur jumped up and looked towards the Alfred on the stairs. "Did you say that?"

"No duh dude! But don't worry I think there may be a logical explation to this situation. Hey that kind of rhymed!" Arthur rolled his eyes. This was Alfred alright. "Ok let me hear your amazing explation." The see-through Alfred looked at him and grinned. "well it's obvious isn't it. Your potion killed me. But I was afraid to die and leave you alone so I came back as a ghost. I love you. You have one chance to figure out a way to bring me back to life or I will stay dead." Arthur's head was spinning. His potion actually worked? Alfred was a ghost? Alfred said he loved him? Alfred was going to stay dead unless he figured out a way to bring him back? "Are you allowed to help me? I mean with like visiting people and running messages and such. Making sure I don't kill myself trying to bring you back to life and such." Alfred looked at him. You know I'd do anything I could for you brother. Yes I am allowed to help. What do you want me to do?" Arthur sighed and collected himself. After all this was his little brother he was talking about. "Right, send messages to Ludwig, and Feliscio. Tell them to come here ASAP to witness my work. Also tell them to bring these native plants, I might need them." Arthur rattled of a list of plants and Alfred nodded. "that all?"

"Yes thank you." Arthur sighed rubbing his temple. Alfred had been dead one hour and it was already giving him a headache. After Alfred left Arthur went downstairs and pulled out his book on death. It had been a while since he had used this. The last time had been during the American Revolution if memory served. He blew the dust off and flipped through the pages until he found the one he'd sworn he'd never use. "How to return a Nation from the Dead" read the chapter title. Sighing again Arthur settled in to read. Hours later there was a knocking on the door. Arthur jumped. It was exactly a knock like that that had started off this whole madness. He got up and answered the door. Standing in the doorway were Ludwig, and Feliciso. Off to one side were Matt and Alfred. "oh! That was fast1 come in please all of you. Sit down. Would you like anything to drink?" Realizing he was babbling Arthur shut up, a blush creeping onto his face. "That's ok. Ve are fine. Now vhy exactly do you need us?"

"Well Ludwig that's a good question. Actually I need all of the Nations. You see when a Nation dies it is a very tragic thing. They can not stay dead for too long of chaos will commence. So what I need is all of the Nations who knew Alfred well enough to share memories of him in order to bring him back. So it's good to see you all and thank you Alfred for remembering Matt. Now regretfully we also need Francis and Ivan. And China and Japan. Alfred please get them. And anyone else I might be missing."

"Ummm the States? They know me the best. Should I get them?"

"Yes sorry I forgot about your kids. Please bring as many of the 50 you can."

"ok bro you got it!" and Alfred was gone again. Everyone else looked at him. "What?"

"you are very unusual Arthur. Only you would know how to resurrect a dead Nation."

"that's my job! You try being a wizard and then tell me it's werid to know important things. How would you feel if it was you Ludwig? Or Feliscito?" Before he could respond Matt jumped in.

"cool your jets everyone. Arthur is right. We know Alfred the best. And this information is important. So let's all calm down and get some sleep. I trust you have enough bedrooms for all of us?"

"Ummm…"

"I'll take that as a no. its ok we can just stay in a hotel. Right everyone?" Matt looked around the room meeting each Nations eyes. They all nodded. "Good so let's say we meet back here at 6:00 Am. We can bring Alfred back and then go home." And with that Matt got up and left. One by one the others filed out. Just as Ludwig was leaving Alfred showed up with Ivan and Francis. A group of squabbling teenagers were also present. Arthur showed Ivan and Francis out and then put the States up in the rooms. He climbed into his own bed with a sigh knowing that tomorrow would be one heck of a day.

Promptly at 6 the Nations showed up. Japan and China were with them. They all walked downstairs to Arthur's lab. The Nations sat in a circle with Alfred's body and Arthur in the middle. "Now each of you will come forward and share you favorite memory of Alfred. When it is your turn speak to him. Please no side comments. Now who will go first?" Ludwig raised his hand and the stories began. By the time everyone was done people were wiping tears off their cheeks. It had been an interesting time especially when the States started sharing. Their memories were the most touching of all. "it is done. Now we wait and with a little luck Alfred will be back in his body in no time." They sat around and sure enough in about five minutes Alfred was back in his body. "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYY" 50 teenagers cried and ran to throw their arms around him. After they were done Matt came over. "Welcome back big brother!" finally everyone but the States, Alfred, Arthur and Matt had left. They all sat around just talking. Finally it dawned on Arthur that today was an important day. "Happy birthday Alfred!" he said and gave his little brother a hug.

THE END!


End file.
